Here With Me
by ninjanervana
Summary: song fic to Here with me by Dido. Major fluff. i dont own Inuyasha or the songs. i'm just a writer


_I dont own Inuyasha nor do i own the song Here with me by Dido_

* * *

><p><em>I didn't hear you leave <em>

_I wonder how am I still here_

Kagome sighed, thinking back to that fateful day. They had just defeated Naraku and the Shikon No Tama was finally in one piece. After so many years of traveling and fighting and bloodshed, it had all finally come to an end. They could all be happy. Miroku's wind tunnel had vanished and he was engaged to Sango. Kohaku was finally put to rest. Inuyasha had gotten his revenge on Naraku, fulfilling his promise to Kikyo. She and Inuyasha could finally be together, their past put behind them. Everything was going right. Until it went horribly wrong. The last thing Kagome could remember was handing the sacred jewel to Inuyasha before she was pulled back through the well.

_I don't want to move a thing _

_It might change my memory_

When she had been brought back through the well forcibly, Kagome spent hours pounding on the well, trying to force the portal to open. She begged and pleaded to every god known and unknown to just let her go back to the Feudal Era, back to Inuyasha. But her prayers fell on deaf ears. Every day for three years Kagome would stop by the Goshinboku, resting her hand on the trunk where she met Inuyasha. Where her life really began.

_Oh I am what I am _

_I'll do what I want but I can't hide_

_I won't go I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave I can't hide_

_I cannot be until you're resting here with me_

Kagome had become a zombie after coming back to her era. She went to school, got good grades; she even got into high school. But the spark that made her Kagome was gone. As if it was left back in the Feudal Era. Mrs. Higurashi would sigh as she watched her daughter force herself through each day, a fake smile plastered to her face. She couldn't be Kagome if she didn't have Inuyasha; she was simply incomplete.

_I don't want to call my friends _

_They might wake me from this dream_

Kagome's friends were thrilled when it seemed Kagome had gotten rid of her two-timing boyfriend. Even though she seemed sad at first, they tried to persuade her to forget about him and try to date someone new, like Hojo. Even though she never went out with him, or any other guys for that matter, as far as they knew Kagome was happy.

_And I can't leave this bed,_

_Risk forgetting all that's been_

Kagome would lay awake in her bed at night, facing her window. Every night she hoped she would hear her window opening slowly and see her silver hair hanyou coming in through her window. He would ask her gruffly what took her so long to come back and leave everyone waiting, to pack some ramen for them to leave. He would come to take her back home.

_Oh I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want,_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go, I won't sleep,_

As Kagome walked back up her shrine steps, she felt drawn to the well house, running across her yard. Her family stood outside the well house, watching the blue light that was coming from it.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, hugging her daughter, "I think it's time for you to go home." Kagome hugged her mother tightly, knowning this might very well be the last time she saw her.

"I love you mom. I love all of you," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hugged her grandfather and Sota quickly and grabbed the bag her mom had packed for her, sprinting into the well house and back down the well. Back home.

Kagome climbed out of the well, happy to be back in the Feudal Era, back home at last. She thought her heart could burst from the joy she felt as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Kagome," a voice said softly, the sound barely reaching her ears. Standing across the field was the one person her heart had ached for, the person who hadn't left her thoughts for three years. Her memory couldn't do him justice as he stood there, clad in his red fire-rat robe, his silver hair blowing gently in the breeze. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, dropping her bag as she ran toward him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, pulling her body tight against his, inhaling the scent that haunted his dreams. Kagome cried happily, taking a deep breath that she never knew she was holding. "I'm back, I won't leave again. I love you Inuyasha; I'm back for you."

Inuyasha crushed his lips to Kagome's, amazed that she was back. "I love you too, god I love you so much Kagome."

_I can't breathe,_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave, I can't hide,_

_I cannot be until you're resting here with me_


End file.
